<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round 1 by dreamchaser31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137390">Round 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31'>dreamchaser31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky v. Sam [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Frenemies Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, Humor, Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnant Jane Foster, Unconventional Families</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckg and Sam aren't friends, not even close. Much to the dismay of their loved ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky v. Sam [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by some spoilers that came out about TFATWS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy raced around the apartment, pulling on a boot while simultaneously putting on her mascara. Women were a different breed than they were 70 years ago. More independent, more frazzled, a little less sure of life and what they wanted out of it. But that was the beauty of this modern world, Steve had said, and Bucky had to agree. </p><p>He assumed that Steve probably had a hard time adjusting as well, at first which made him a little more confident that things could only go up. He still got a kick out of cell phones, and absolutely wanted to pulverize the blu-ray player,  which he had once. It earned him a lecture from Darcy, though. </p><p>That had been unpleasant.  </p><p>He'd met Darcy at Steve and Jane's barbecue after their engagement, because apparently people celebrated everything now days. Although this was his best friend finding happiness with a really swell dame, finally, so he couldn't complain too much. </p><p>Darcy had bumped into him, on accident, when she was bringing out the cake. Thankfully, no items were spilled or harmed and the introduction was hasty, but he had insisted that she let him carry the rather large cake the rest of the way. She agreed reluctantly,  and he had expected her to follow, but she had turned and went back into the house. </p><p>A couple hours later though she was by his side watching the happy couple dance in the middle of Jane's mother's huge back yard. "Metal and leather," she asked, a trace of humor and teasing in her voice.. "It's like you're a walking porno."</p><p>Steve of course had heard that all the way from his spot and shot him a rueful look, and that was all it took. Darcy had been keeping him on his toes ever since. And keeping him on his toes included, driving into freak tornados, being kidnapped, blowing up the lab with Jane, protesting at rallies, and convincing Tony to build her a suit so she could "kick some serious baddies ass, should a baddie decide that she or any of her friends or family were a pawn."</p><p>Malax was a good temporary relief for the ache he always seemed to get in his chest when she was doing her thing, but his metabolism burned through it so fast that he had to chug it continuously.  Steve had give him some pointers on how to deal with his spunky girlfriend, that he had gleaned from his own(then) spunky girl. They had said that Jane was worse, that she was the instigator. </p><p>Jane was smart, super smart to the point of it being downright terrifying. But Darcy was the one pushing her buttons, like a puppet master,  encouraging her to take the most dangerous risks, and joining her on them.</p><p>She did take care of her scientist though, like a mother hen, especially recently, now that Jane was heavily pregnant. His girl was incredibly bright and maternal, which made him love her any more. </p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Yes, Sweetheart?"</p><p>"About, Sam," his groan cut her off. He couldn't stand Sam and Sam couldn't stand him. They spent a lot of time together because of Steve, which almost always ended in an argument. </p><p>"I swear to Thor, James Buchanan Barnes, if you get into any kind of altercation tonight with Sam and ruin Jane and Steve's baby shower, I will personally escort you out of the restaurant by the balls, and twist the whole way. </p><p>Bucky swallowed, hard, and she smiled her sweetest, brightest smile. "Let's get going, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Jane was radiant, that was the only word Darcy could use to describe her best friend tonight. Radiant and very heavily pregnant,  though she had barely gained anything it was enough on her small frame to be noticeable.  Steve too had a smile plastered on his face that only grew every time he looked at his wife. </p><p>They'd found out recently that the baby was a boy, so Steve with his artist's eye had been decorating the nursery accordingly.  The house they bought in the country in Pennsylvania had enough land for some horses and chickens and a couple of dogs and cats, which Steve absolutely loved and enjoyed in his retirement. </p><p>He'd returned all of the stones and then dropped to one knee in the middle of Jane's lab asking her to marry him. It wasn't the most romantic proposal, but in the middle of all the loss, it gave the team and their immediate family and friends something to hope for. </p><p>Darcy found her way beside Jane along with Natasha who rubbed her belly affectionately.  "How's little Steve?"</p><p>Jane laughed softly, "He's been doing somersaults all day. I'm glad he's calm now. Doctor says any day now."</p><p>Darcy squealed. She'd not even been this excited for her own sister's baby. Jane was more than that to her. She was her best friend, her sister, her confidant, her teacher, and her provider.  </p><p>The three girls had developed a bond early. Jane and Darcy of course were close for so long. But when Sam and Natasha had started dating, bringing her into the fold was a simple as breathing. Natasha just fit. </p><p>Darcy and Natasha though, had a lot in common, especially recently. Their guys, didn't like each other, and they were always on high alert when they were all together, for projectile objects,  or guns and knives. </p><p>Jane nodded at the group who had gathered around Steve. "Bucky and Sam are being well-behaved. What did you girls threaten this time?"</p><p>"Balls," Darcy and Natasha answered simultaneously, and then the whole group broke into laughterm</p><p>"I doubt it will last though," Darcy continued. "James has a lack of self control over his temper. I asked Steve for advice, but he just shrugged and said that they needed to work it out themselves."</p><p>"Said the same thing to me," Nat said. "Bastard."</p><p>Jane giggled. "He literally gripes about their fighting all the time. Some of their fights are legendary.  Bucky scaling the rafters in 4 seconds to rip off one of Sam's wings? It's wrong, but he's pretty much a genius. "</p><p>Natasha huffed. "I don't know why Sam has to pick a fight with him anyway. I keep telling him to pick a fight with Steve. Steve had control over his emotions.  Bucky just flat out does what he feels."</p><p>"Which is good," Jane adds. "It's good that he does what he feels because for so long he didn't have any control over anything that he did. But I understand what you're saying. I didn't think Sam would fight with him as much as I thought he would, considering he does all the therapy stuff that he does."</p><p>"I think it's really over who is Steve's, bestie," Darcy giggled. "Let's be honest."</p><p>Jane let out a full out laugh as did Natasha. "Steve's bestie is Jane," Nat said. </p><p>Jane laughed again. "Steve's bestie is Thor. Or his hammer. Or shield. Depends on the day, I guess."</p><p>Darcy nodded. "Steve and Thor do have a bromance going on, for real."</p><p>"They do, but that's ok. Thor needs a friend, I'm glad he has Steve."</p><p>The girls continued their chat over Steve and Thor's now legendary bromance when a pair of raised voices interrupted.  </p><p>"Fucking Punk, couldn't even let it go. Just had to go and screw it up, didn't  ya."</p><p>Bucky's "Brooklyn" rang through as it always did when he was pissed off. </p><p>"Uh oh, " Jane started. The girls turned around just in time to see Bucky throw a well-armed butter knife at Sam's face. </p><p>Steve reached up and plucked the knife out of thin air before it reached his intended target which had Bucky cursing again and Sam smirking. The next thing anyone knew metal met flesh and spectators were gasping. </p><p>Darcy sighed and drained her drink. "Well, that's our cue. Nat?"</p><p>The assasin and the scientist assistant walked over to their two guys and grabbed them both by the ears causing them both to wince in pain. </p><p>"Be glad it's not your balls, gentlemen," Nat said with all the seriousness of a seasoned assasin, and dragged Sam out of the restaurant.  Darcy followed with a hissing Bucky and Steve joined Jane.</p><p>"Their balls?"</p><p>Jane broke into laughter and the tension in the restaurant broke. "Don't worry. I would never threaten your balls. I love them too much." She reached up and kissed his cheek as Steve let out a sigh if relief. </p><p>Then grimaced. "Wait. What?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>